


Nickname Games

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Charlotte "Charlie" Shepard [15]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie tries to avoid preparing for a call with the Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickname Games

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in ME3, and is based off of a [headcanon I thought of recently](http://daydreamsonacloudyday.tumblr.com/post/128159773483/i-have-just-decided-that-charlie-and-kaidan-call), involving Charlie and Kaidan calling each other ridiculous nicknames.

Charlie stared at her schedule for the following day and slumped back in her desk chair with a groan. A briefing with the Council was not something she was looking forward to, especially since it was about Spectre expenses—or some other boring bullshit she could care less about. Between that and her  _wonderful_  history with them, it was bound to be an exciting hour. She could only hope the  _Normandy_ 's transmission to the Citadel was lost before she either fell asleep or said something inappropriate.

Dragging her hands down her face, Charlie let her head fall back and stared up at the ceiling as she muttered a curse to herself. The briefing was going to suck, but at least Kaidan would be right there with her. Knowing him, he probably prepared for the briefing days ago, and could most likely handle all the talking himself while she just sat there and tried to look like she didn't want to shoot someone.

The sound of the squeaky shower nozzle, and the subsequent stop of running water momentarily distracted Charlie from her thoughts, drawing her attention away from her problem and to a possible solution. Standing up, she leaned against the edge of the desk and shelves adjacent to the bathroom door and crossed her arms.

"Dearest Kaidan," she singsonged, loud enough so he'd hear her, "my darling dewdrop, most handsome nerd in the galaxy…"

She heard him release a bark of laughter, and she smiled, pleased with his reaction. A moment later the bathroom door slid open and Kaidan stepped out, a towel hanging from his hips, another in his hand as he used it to dry his hair. "Yes, my sweet snuggluffagus?" he replied, meeting her gaze with a smile.

Snorting, Charlie stood up straight, catching sight of a water droplet as it dripped down his chest and over the planes of his abdomen. She tore her eyes from his bare chest and returned them to his. "You made notes for our call with the Council tomorrow, right?"

He shot her a look before heading towards their bed, continuing to dry himself. "You forgot about it, didn't you?"

She chased after him, snatching his towel with one hand, the other on his shoulder to steady him as she began to dab the towel at the base of his head, making sure his implant was thoroughly dried. "Maybe… I mean, I'm trying to save the galaxy, here. Updating the Council on our expenses isn't exactly my top priority at the moment." Satisfied with the state of his implant, Charlie planted a gentle kiss on his hairline right next to it and handed his towel back to him. "Besides, you know how much I hate dealing with them. It's really not a surprise that I completely forgot about the briefing," she finished, making her way to the bed, plopping down on the edge.

Kaidan huffed, smiling at her. "I'll send you my notes," he said, grabbing a pair of underwear before dropping the towel around his waist. "We can go over them tonight, if you want."

Charlie admired the curve of his bottom as he bent over to put on his underwear, her lips curling into a grin. "Thank you, my scrumptious blossom butt."

Kaidan burst out into laughter, and she joined him, unable to hold her own laughter in. When they calmed, he finally finished tugging his underwear on and stepped up to where she sat on the edge of the bed. Hooking her finger in the waistband of his underwear, she gently pulled him forward, falling to her back and scooting upwards on the bed as he crawled next to her and propped his head up on his elbow.

"You're welcome, my…" he started, brows furrowed as he struggled for a response. "My… beautiful… sugar booger."

" _Sugar booger?_ " she asked, a giggle escaping her lips. "What the hell is that? That's a horrible one!"

"That's the point, isn't it?" he said, brushing her hair back from her face. "And it's not like 'blossom butt' was much better."

Charlie playfully shoved him in the chest. "Hey! It  _was_  better. You have a very nice ass and I was just… appreciating it."

Kaidan chuckled, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist and shifted them closer together. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, your ass is fantastic. I couldn't help but stare at it and use a butt-related nickname," she explained, biting back a grin. He shook his head and pressed his mouth to hers, her eyes fluttering closed at the tender kiss. When he pulled back, she sighed contently before opening her eyes again, her fingertips dancing over his jawline before her hand fell to his chest. "You know, you're getting pretty good at this nickname game of ours."

"I looked some up on the extranet," he replied, smirking. "You know me, I don't like cutting corners."

Charlie huffed, unable to hold back a smile at his remark. "I bet that was a great use of your Spectre priority of the bandwidths in this time of war."

"At least I don't use it to watch terrible reality vids," he retorted. "What's that one you were watching yesterday? 'Citadel Housewives?'"

"It's 'The Real Housewives of the Citadel,'" she corrected. "And I'll have you know that I'm three seasons behind because I'm too busy to catch up—trying to save the galaxy and all that, remember?"

"That's your excuse for everything."

"It's a perfectly valid excuse."

"Not for the Council."

Frowning, Charlie shoved Kaidan upwards and rolled them over until she straddled him. "Fuck the Council," she muttered, pursing her lips together.

"You need to prepare for the briefing," he said softly, giving her a serious look.

"Or we could just disconnect the call right when it starts, and get EDI to somehow make it look like we lost the signal."

" _Charlie_."

" _Kaidan_ ," she shot back, earning herself a glare. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes before focusing on him. He stared up at her expectantly, an eyebrow raised as he waited for her to agree with him, but she had other plans. "I have a better idea…"

Charlie slid her hands up his chest, following the path of dark hair up his abdomen, and leaned forward, bringing her lips a hairsbreadth from his. Pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to the corner of his mouth, she slowly started to kiss her way down to his neck and then up to his ear. She rolled her hips over his as she nibbled on his earlobe, smiling to herself when he breathed in sharply, his grip on her thighs tightening as he dug his fingers into her bare skin.

"You're hopeless," Kaidan breathed, his gravely voice huskier than usual.

"Mhm," she whispered, lightly blowing on his ear before she sat up and flashed him a smile. He leaned up and shifted his weight, and she let him roll them over again until he was above her, settled in between her legs.

"Tomorrow we're going over my notes together," he murmured into her neck, his hand sliding up her leg, fingers toying with the hem of her underwear as he pressed his hips against hers. Charlie's breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of just how thoroughly she'd changed his mind, and she hooked her legs around him as he tugged the oversized shirt she wore off her shoulder. Biting her lip, she threaded her fingers through his hair as he pressed a kiss to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, slowly inching up towards the sensitive spot atop her neck.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you want, just…  _shit,_  Kaidan"—he'd reached that spot, gently biting the area before running his tongue and lips over it, the familiar buzz of his biotics tingling over her skin where his hand snaked under her shirt—"just… don't stop."

"Aye, aye, Commander."


End file.
